


Vibrant

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, The Spider is briefly creepy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: 5 times someone asked Petra out and one time she said yes





	Vibrant

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i huh. i really saw that prompt and ran away from it huh.

**1\. Uldren Sov**

It starts, as most bad things in her life, with Uldren.

They cross path as she’s going to the throne room and he’s exiting it. He looks tense and aggravated, so whatever discussion he just had with his sister must not have gone the way he wanted. She nods at him, careful to remain neutral. When he’s like this he tends to relieve his anger on anyone passing by and she’s not about to get into a row with him of all people. Not today.

He seems to completely ignore her, striding past with a thunderous look on his face. She’s about to enter the throne room when she hears him say,

“Venj.”

She sighs quietly and turns around. “Sov.”

He squints at her like he’s trying to make out something written on her face. Like she’s an anomaly he wants to pick apart. The scrutiny makes unease crawl down her back. Uldren’s focus is rarely a good thing.

“Are you free tonight?”

That’s… not what she expected him to ask.

“Huh- no?” She says, puzzled.

He purses his mouth. “Fine. Good. Whatever.”

She watches him go, confused, then shrugs and enters the throne room to give the Queen her report.

 

**2\. Cayde-6**

“Roses are red, killing Fallen is easy, you shoot like a goddess, will you go out with me?”

Petra almost — _almost_ — misses her next shot. That’s how surprised she is by Cayde’s words.

She turns and throws him a horrified look. She hopes it firmly conveys the _what the fuck_ echoing in her mind.

Cayde ejects his empty magazine with a flick of his wrist and winks at her.

She gestures mutely at the battle going on around them, frowning. “Not the time? _Or place_?”

He shrugs. “Can’t blame a man for trying.”

She reloads her sidearm with more force than strictly necessary. He seems to get the message and goes back to shooting as if nothing happened.

 

Once the fight is over he leans next to her, somehow giving off the strong impression of waggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t,” she warns.

“Roses are red, we got lots of glimmer, I like you as a friend, wanna get drinks later?”

She rolls her eyes she’s afraid she might sprain something. “You’re buying.”

“You know what? That’s fair. Deal.”

 

**3\. The Spider**

Mara told her to be cordial to the Spider. Polite. _Nice_ , even, if she could manage it.

She forgot to mention that he’s a massive creep. Even for a Fallen.

“You are quite beautiful for an Awoken,” he says in what she thinks is his ‘seductive voice’. “Clever, too. I’m sure we could find some way to entertain each other.”

She gives him one good long look then turns on her heels and leaves the way she came without a word. She didn’t even ask him for the supplies she had been asked to get from him.

“There are advantages to having four arms,” he calls out after her with a chuckle.

Yup. The Techeuns will have to find some other way to get their rare ingredients, because she is _not_ going back in there without a a very, _very_ good reason.

 

**4\. Razel**

Petra likes Razel. She really does. He’s fun, he’s easy to get along with, he’s cute in a dumb dog kind of way.

But if she hears a single other pickup line from him she won’t hesitate to jettison him out of the airlock.

“Hey, are you a Vandal? ‘Cause I’ve _fallen_ for you.”

She gently hits her head against the control panel of her ship, wondering why she let herself be convinced to let him hitch a ride after his own ship got blown to pieces.

“Are you Oryx? ‘Cause I’m _taken_ with you.”

“Dude, too soon.”

He makes an apologetic noise. For a few blessed minutes, everything is quiet. Then…

“Are you a Sunsinger? Because you are looking radiant today!”

She groans and resists the urge to hit _his_ head against the control board. Though this one is kinda cute, actually. He must sense she hates it less than the previous ones, because he says,

“C’mon, I will be a Solar Grenade and illuminate your life!”

It’s ridiculous. She gives in to her base instinct and reaches out to slap him behind the head.

“Is there actually anything you’re trying to accomplish with this or did Cayde just. Put you up to this to drive me to an early grave?”

“Huh- I forgot, to be honest. He did give me a list of those, though.”

He waves a slip of paper. She snatches it out of the air and crumples it in her hand, glaring daggers at him. Razel lifts his hands in surrender.

He’s smiling, his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

“You’re smiling, though.”

“Oh, shut up.”

 

**5\. Amrita Vae**

Amrita has been a Corsair for a long time. She enjoys it. She’s proud of it.

Sometimes she wishes she wasn’t one, though.

Mostly because being a Corsair means having Petra Venj has a direct superior, and she takes the chain of command _very_ seriously.

“I mean, maybe we could- I mean-” She clears her throat, painfully aware of the blush rising to her cheeks, but doesn’t look away from Petra as she speaks. “Drinks? Eventually? Once this is over.”

Petra shakes her head with a slight, kind of sad smile. “I’m your commanding officer, it wouldn’t be _right_. Even if,” she adds when she sees Amrita ready to reply, “you are the one doing the asking.”

“Oh.”

“But I won’t say no to drinks once this Dreaming City disaster is dealt with. As friends.”

She speaks before she can change her mind.

“And if I wasn’t under your command?”

But Petra only shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I’m already… waiting for someone else.”

“Oh.”

Petra pats Amrita’s shoulder, friendly rather than the flirty she’s desperately hoping for.

Her skin is still prickling from the contact as she watches the Regent-Commander walks away, and all she can think is,

Who could be so amazing for _Petra Venj_ to wait for them?

 

**+1. Mara Sov**

The Queen is terrible and beautiful, otherworldly in a way that makes Petra’s heart rises to her throat. She’s known Mara for what feels like all her life, been under he command for years, but her sight still makes her breath stutter out of her chest like she’s a teenager with a crush.

She tries to not let it get in the way of her work. Most times, she thinks she’s managing it well.

Then Mara will do something awful like die and come back and she’ll remember what it feels like to be afraid of how much you love someone.

Her eyes are beautiful, Petra thinks distantly, frozen in place by the piercing gaze. She swallows, hard, straightens to her full height and folds her hands behind her back.

“Yes, my Queen?”

“My dear Emissary,” Mara says with surprising fondness. “My strong, beautiful Emissary. Did you know that in the dark of the Ascendant Plane, you were the only one I saw in the full colors of life?”

Petra isn’t… _quite_ sure what ‘full colors of life’ means, but she guesses it has something to do with the bright pink dye she uses on her armor.

She chokes out a, “I didn’t, my Queen.”

They’re equal in height. It feels like Petra should be that much smaller than her Queen, for how she looms over all of them like a careless god.

Mara leans forward until her breath ghosts over Petra’s skin.

“My vibrant, loyal Emissary,” she says, and Petra feels the shape of the words against her lips more than she hears them. “What wouldn’t you do, for me?”

It’s not a question, at least not one expecting a response.

Petra answers it anyway, and bridges the gap between them, what little space is left separating them, and kisses her Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know how to end it. whoops.


End file.
